


A new Goddess is brought back from death.

by Queen_Samy



Series: The Goddess of youth and Day's [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, God Tommyinnit, M/M, Other, Phil is a Bad Dad, TommyInnit Gets a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & purpled & ranboo & im a squid kid friendship, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), lesbianinnit, no beta we die like tommy in the pit!, tommy and purpled friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Samy/pseuds/Queen_Samy
Summary: Tommy had it tough in a house full of men and never once fitting in while growing up then again this entire situation could have been avoided if They had paid more attention to her.Nevertheless, that was no longer her problem, for Tommyinnit had died from his death lived the Goddess of Day's and youth Clementine.
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: The Goddess of youth and Day's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090829
Comments: 11
Kudos: 421





	A new Goddess is brought back from death.

**Author's Note:**

> leave kudos and comments plz!
> 
> This is my AU and has nothing to do with the real-life content creators these are only the personas they play in their roleplay!

Tommy pondered on her life as she sat, legs swinging back and forth, on the tower she had made in the hopes of reaching the stars, the ones who bothered remembering her existence. 

When would Dream finally see that Tommy was never truly  _ there?  _

No, Tommy hasn't been truly there starting at when she and Wilbur had lost the election, then when she watched Wilbur spiral into insanity and blown up La'manburg, Techno summoned the withers, not since she watched her father stab her elder brother  _ (how she had hoped Phil would somehow bring him back; not stab him) _ , started to look at her reflection wondering why she looked,  _ felt _ , wrong, and most definitely not when Tubbo exiled her.  _ (for the shitiest reason might she add-) _

Sometimes the occasional memory would come and disturb Tommys thoughts like that time she and tubbo had made the bench, Wilbur playing his guitar for Tommy, Tubbo, and Fundy, sparring with Techno, Messing around with Drista, running down the prime path with Prupled, Tubbo, and her self, and that day in Pogtopia in which she figured out she wasn't a male; Tommy had been so happy that her cheeks were starting to hurt  _ (nevermind that the bright smile wiped off her face when she heard a madman's laugh from withing the ravine)  _

Tommy glanced back down at the ground contemplating how dull the green earth is, compared to the lava in the flaming, Nether  _ (she would have preferred the Nether to be her final resting spot but, oh well nothing she can do now) _

All Tommy had to do was  _ lean _ the slightest bit forward; she would enter an eternal rest, one from which she would  _ (hopefully) _ never awaken.

Tommys vision became a blur as her cheeks became wet; she reached above to clean them only for more to come down instead. It took Tommy a while to realize that they were tear's then it all came crashing down on her frail shoulders, breathing became a problem as it quickened and became irregular, Tommy the same urge of drowning in her salty tear's  _ (just like at her party; except no ones here to judge only her and Clara) _

Tommy leaned forward and felt herself slip as she placed her hands on her boned arms and curled her knees into her chest as the wind messed with the chin-length blond hair and more tears fell from the faucet that is Tommys eyes.

She was sure she hit the ground. No more than sure, after all, she felt the bone-crushing impact even if it barely lasted a few minutes. _ (the most painful minutes of Tommys entire existence) _

It's fair to say that Tommy was more than confused when she opened her blue eyes only to see a throne room made of marble floors and pillars of gold.  _ (where did the gold pillars even end? As far as her eyes could see. there were only white clouds obscuring her vision!) _

There in front of her sat five thrones, each made of different nonetheless rare materials. Tommy and dare she says even Dream would be incapable of even obtaining.

That day the Tommy La'manburg had known died  _ ( he has been dead for a long time. They just now noticed) _ in his place was Clementine, daughter of Clara, Goddess of the Heaven, and Philza, a mortal winged man who once fell in love with a goddess.

Clementine had spent the first few days as a Goddess adjusting to the new, more fitting body. afterward, she spoke with her mother and the council of Gods.  _ (she thought the blood God was rather awesome. though never as cool as her mom!) _

They decided to proclaim Clementine as the maiden Goddess of Day and Youth.  _ (after all, at the end of the story, Clementine found a family. That loved her and wouldn't push her aside, and she had far too much of her youth stolen from her by her own family that she could barely contain the childish smile and actions.)  _

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry if you got an update, I had to change one of Tommy/Clementine's domains for future plot and event's I hope this didn't get you hopes up Though I swear I'm working on fixing all forms of future plot holes and writing chapter's! Don't forget to leave Kudos and Comments!


End file.
